Marble Incident
by Jules713
Summary: Is this before or after he swallows the marble' Future Wyatt asked. Based on what Wyatt said on Imaginary Friends. Baby Chris swallows a prettylooking marble.


A/N I was just laughing over what happened on Sunday's episode with older Wyatt. This line inspired a ONE-shot! Italics is future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.---I sound like a broken record---

**Marble Incident**

"Chri-sssssssssss!" A young boy's voice rang out. " Leave me alone!" Chris threw a dirty look at Wyatt, his 3 year-old brother. Chris, currently one, crawled wobbly a few inches away from Wyatt. Wyatt was playing a game he didn't like to be disturbed at. Ever. Marbles for Wyatt was a win-or-death game. Except Wyatt didn't play against anyone.

The marbles were those kind that come in a big metal container at the dollar store. Wyatt could imagine all different things with them. But Chris only saw what they were. Marbles. Plain and simple. There was a particular marble that caught Chris' interest. It was a black marble with a white curve in the middle.

It reminded Chris of Oreos.

Chris liked Oreos.

Chris snatched the black marble from the chalk ring Wyatt had made in the middle of the attic. Chris grasped it in his pudgy hand with excitement. Wyatt had not noticed what Chris had done. Then suddenly Chris remembered that their Mom had said not to put any marbles in their mouths.

Oh well. Chris was not the type of baby to listen to adults with their big mouths that seemed to stretch on forever and their big words like 'hypocritical' and 'socialized'. Chris found this all nonsense and he vowed never to grow into a neurotic adult. Suddenly, Wyatt glanced at Chris and saw the baby was holding a marble about an inch or two from his face.

"Mo-mmmmmmmmm!" Wyatt screamed. Chris looked at his brother.

Caught. Drat.

Piper came rushing in, her hair staticy, a potion bottle in her hand.

"Wyatt, what'd I say about screaming unless it's an emer-" She saw the marble in Chris' hand and shrieked.

"Chris! No!." She pulled the marble from his tight hand." Bad boy!" Chris' face scrunched up and Piper's face went soft.

"Chrissy, don't cry. I just don't want you to get a marble stuck in your throat!" Chris blinked back his tears and pouted. Piper sighed and muttered,

"I'm getting to old for this!" She sighed and walked out but not before reminding Wyatt to watch Chris closer.

"See what you did?" Wyatt whispered angrily before nastily throwing a marble down on the floor and aiming it for a dark green one in the middle. Wyatt immediately became once again absorbed in the game and had not noticed Chris looked around at the other marbles.

There was a dark blue one with purple indents in it. An orange one. A white one. Chris was pleased to see the black one not far away from him. He reached for it and held it in his hand. He stole a glance at Wyatt and saw him still intent on the game.

Chris stuck the marble in his mouth. It tasted weird like glass. He tried to bite on it but he only succeeded with a clanging noise. Wyatt screamed once again. This shocked Chris so much that the small boy swallowed the marble. And choked. He sounded like a chicken with something stuck in it's throat and this made Wyatt scream louder. Piper rushed in followed by Paige and a worried-looking Leo. When they caught sight of Chris they all rushed up to him. Paige stuck out her hand. Now, in case you were wondering, Chris had already almost had the marble swallowed.

"Marble!" Paige called and Chris choked harder, turning his face an odd mixture of purple, blue and red. The marble had come halfway up his windpipe again. Leo grabbed Chris and thumped in on the back. Instead of the marble coming out, it went straight to Chris' stomach.

Chris had swallowed the marble. A black and white marble. A glass/plastic marble. A-

_"We get the point, Uncle Wyatt. So Dad swallowed a marble, eh?" The brown-haired girl said. Wyatt nodded._

_"Then what?" The girl asked, asking the question the other children on the floor of the Manor had been thinking._

_" Grandma Piper burned and threw out ALL the marbles." Wyatt grinned. There were excited murmurs of " Is that why Grandma threw out the marble set we got from Great-Aunt Phoebe?" An older Chris walked in and the children stopped talking abruptly and burst out laughing._

_"Telling them a story about me AGAIN, Wy? Well I'll just have to tell you guys about the one time Wyatt here drunk a bottle of soap." Chris smirked. There was a noise of protest from Wyatt and a twitter of excitement from the children..._

A/N Had to write it, you know I did. I once put a marble in my mouth when I was two or three so I should know! (Though I didn't swallow it!) Please tell if you liked it and review?


End file.
